Vehicles may include a load floor that is configured to support cargo in a cargo area. For example, minivans and sport-utility vehicles typically include a cargo area in the rear of the vehicle. Access to the cargo area is provided by a rear body opening that is selectively closed by a rear closure panel, such as a tailgate or a lift gate. Similarly, pickup trucks include a cargo area, i.e., a cargo box, with access to the cargo box being provided by an opening at the rear of the truck and that is selectively closed by a tailgate. The load floor forms the lower surface of the cargo area or cargo box.
Cargo storage areas are utilized to store and transport a wide array of items including luggage, work bags, grocery bags and other items. The open cargo storage area may not provide a suitable means of securing the cargo, thereby allowing the items to move around the storage area during transport.